


三人行

by llszahd



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llszahd/pseuds/llszahd
Summary: 黑糖玛奇朵加菜





	三人行

标题：三人行

配对：龚子棋/蔡程昱，马佳/蔡程昱

分级：R

简介：简单粗暴一个pwp

警告：Non-non，角色OOC严重

 

弃权申明：这篇短文是纯虚构作品，在作品中有关任何可堪质疑、非法或是可能非法的行为的描写都并不意味着我认同、宣扬、支持、参与或赞成上述行为。我了解虚构与现实的区别，并相信读者们也会是同样。我从未从我写的小说中获利，有关角色的所有权利都牢牢保留在他们的创造者手中。

正文：

“你不可能一直跟我们两个人在一起，这不是一段正常的感情。”龚子棋轻轻咬着蔡程昱光裸的后脖颈，下身却毫不含糊地用力冲撞，健壮的胳膊撑在男孩的身侧，将受不住力气向前倾倒的弱骨子固定在原位。

 

蔡程昱没有答话，事实上他没有开口的余裕。他正小幅度地吸吮着军人哥哥的长枪，年长的哥哥怜惜弟弟清亮的好嗓子，即使这样有一搭没一搭的性事节奏过于磨人，也没有出手按住优等生汗水淋漓的小脑袋，迫使他张大了嘴巴，完全容纳年长男人骇人的物什。

 

身后的龚子棋似乎到了冲刺阶段，他提起速度，大力的耸动让蔡程昱原本就摇摇欲坠的跪姿更加支撑不住，几乎是一下下撞上了前方马佳的腹部。

 

过快的摩擦像是要把敏感的甬道擦出火，囊袋击打在臀部上，发出淫靡的声响，把过多的润滑剂都挤压出来，搞得身上身下湿漉漉的一片。龚子棋伸手摸了一把，从嗓子里发出声短促的笑：“你看你上面爱哭就算了，下面怎么也是戳两下就哭得停不下来啊。”

 

平日里话唠的小孩现在哑了火，手扶着马佳的腰，随着猛烈的抽插发出一声声抽噎。蔡程昱感觉自己的下半身好像要失去知觉，连呻吟声都失了控，简直混乱得不知道怎么形容，肠肉哆嗦着被顶入拖出顶入拖出，那东西滚烫坚硬的，粗长直壮的，像要捣进他的胃里，像要捅穿他。

 

“啊……！”蔡程昱像是暴风疾雨里被淋湿的一只小猫咪，伴随着龚子棋冲刺的几下挺腰，软绵绵地叫唤了两声，颤抖着也交代出来，头埋到马佳的腿上，累得眼睛也睁不开。

 

从潮湿紧致的甬道里退出来还发出了声响，蔡程昱红着耳朵一动不动地装死，龚子棋伸手摘下沉甸甸的套子，打了结丢进垃圾桶里去，抬头对上马佳的眼神，他了然地点点头，两人一起使了点力气，把蜷缩成一团的蚕宝宝抱起来转了方向。

 

没等马佳摸上还滴答着水迹的穴口，蔡程昱自个儿抬起头来，摇着脑袋撒娇：“哥，今天不能再做了，我再趴下去腰就断了。”

 

龚子棋在一旁隔岸观火，长夜漫漫，也就只有蔡程昱这样的小傻子能做出这样不着边际的要求了。不过马佳向来宠着他，该做要做了但嘴上还要好好哄着。

 

果不其然，马佳顺着蔡程昱软下去的身子把他拉着坐到了自己的腿上，蓄势待发的欲望在翕张的入口打转。饶是粗神经的蔡程昱也感觉到了威胁，他把手撑在了马佳的腿上，脖子僵直着不敢动弹。

 

“蔡蔡，你不能就这样不管我了呀，你只喜欢子棋一个人吗？”

 

贪心的小孩一遇到这样的单选题就没辙了，他手上卸了力，由着肩膀上施加的压力把男人青筋虬结的下体吞没。刚刚经历情事的甬道煞是热情，吃不够似的把人往里面吞，马佳抹了把头上憋出的汗珠，便也管不上尚且处于不应期的年幼者，大开大合地动作起来。

 

长期磨合的身体彼此熟悉得过分，没几下就通通钉上了饱受折磨的腺体，蔡程昱一时经受不住，呜咽着发出了悲鸣声，杨柳条一般的四肢也随着扑腾起来，却很快被欺身而来的龚子棋镇压下去。

 

缺乏锻炼的手臂一只手就能扣住，蔡程昱仰着头承受着热情的深吻，唇齿之间似乎还留有第三个人的体液，他的手被带着在对方重新苏醒的生殖器上不得章法地抒弄，身体还被钉在第三人的性器上难以逃脱。

 

蔡程昱感觉自己的身体和灵魂似乎都被占有了，此刻他不是少年老成的明日之星，也不再是责任满满的年轻队长，他只是一个容器，被强韧的情爱和无解的性充满，他可以装下两个完整的人，和他们的心一起打碎了，缠绕在一起，如此深情似水，又如此薄情寡义。

 

敏感点被全权占有，蔡程昱还没有坚持上几个来回，就战栗着又攀上顶峰，但是身后的侵犯还没有停止，龚子棋和马佳对视了一眼，默契地扣住了他，不留一点挣扎的余地。

 

“呜呜……”小哭包颤抖如筛糠，在龚子棋把手放到他复又抬头的男性器官上时反应更加激烈——经常运动留下的薄茧摩擦着性器，又麻又痒，包皮被翻开露出红通通的嫩肉，没碰两下就逼得蔡程昱哭出了鼻涕泡。他几乎要咽了气似的，下身勃发着，却射不出来，亮晶晶的体液从顶端止不住地流出来，直到精囊排空，才可怜兮兮地低垂下去。

 

蔡程昱对于马佳是什么时候射进自己的身体都完全没有知觉，他低垂着头，任由自己被两个人提进浴室洗洗涮涮。

 

水蒸气蒸得油爆虾重出江湖，红艳艳得令人食指大动。年长的哥哥不忍心再折腾累惨了的金色小男高，想来high c也要偃旗息鼓一阵子才能重见天日，只亲亲摸摸自家白白软软的孩子，拿毛巾轻轻柔柔地擦干脸上的水。

 

也许是晚饭的煲汤撑不过时间的流逝，变成了小肚皮里咣当的水分，蔡程昱象征性地动了两下腿，迷蒙着眼睛说要去尿尿。

 

小学长可爱得过分，龚子棋原本就很难见到这炸碉堡专业户撒娇，蔡程昱的娇气任性似乎都留给了年长者去独享，现下显然不能放过这样水到渠成的机会，索性使了点力气，把蔡程昱抱了起来，膝弯挂上自己的手臂，像是给小孩把尿一样的姿势对着坐便器。

 

失重感叫原已经睡意昏沉的蔡程昱骤然清醒，可惜自己的小腿还赶不上身后流氓的胳膊粗，马佳也助纣为虐，抄着手没有要帮忙的意思，只能欲哭无泪地由着重力，又把年轻气盛的男人勃发的下体吞吃了进去。

 

使用过度的后穴已经变成了一个艳红而肿胀的、湿软得一塌糊涂的、根本合不拢的小洞，蔡程昱哭都没了力气，累得要死要活，彻底给不出反应，龚子棋便往后退了退，只朝着前列腺一圈一圈地研磨。

 

与膝跳反应一般的，蔡程昱立刻拼尽了最后一点力气，摇着头负隅顽抗，却绝望地发现自己的动作只会把凶器吞得更深。

 

他的膀胱也接连着收到刺激，蔡程昱的脸红得要滴血一般，手掌无助地摆动了两下，就绝望地听见了淅淅沥沥的水声，在两个人的注视下瑟缩着排空了最后一点液体。

 

——不写了，我要阳痿了，自己开车就是难受。


End file.
